Entertainment
by Aku Akane
Summary: A smut Nnoitra/Szayel fanfic; Nnoitra decides to entertain himself in Szayel's lab.


_This is my first yaoi fanfic~ I'd really love it if you'd review and maybe critique, but please, no flaming~  
_

_I've been working on this off and on for months; Nnoitra/Szayel is my favorite Bleach pairing and I really wanted to do it justice in my own way~  
_

_This is pretty much non-con and there is blood; along with many insults and and some abuse towards Szayel.  
_

_It actually took me quite a while to work up the courage to post this ~  
_

_Enjoy~  
_

* * *

"Oi, Szayel!" Szayel heard a loud call behind him. It's _him_. Szayel looked away from his experiment to address the 5th Espada "Why are you in my lab?" "I'm bored; thought I would come see what yer up to" Nnoitra said; grinning. "I'm working on a very important experiment. I don't need arrancar like _you_ bothering me right now" "Don't be sucha stuck up bitch; Szayel" Szayel stopped his experiment and turned completely around to face Nnoitra. "FINE. What do you want me to do to entertain you?" Nnoitra grinned wider and started walking towards Szayel "Oh; I have a few ideas..." Szayel stood his ground. "Please leave; Nnoitra." "What if I don't want to?" Nnoitra said with his mocking grin_  
_

"**_Leave now_**, Nnoitra." Szayel had a bit more force in his voice. Nnoitra responded by grabbing Szayel and slamming him against a wall with his incredible strength. Szayel felt helpless as Nnoitra pressed himself against him. "Don't ever think you can order me around; bitch. This may be yer lab, but I'm still ranked higher than you" "N-Nnoitra...G-get off of me" "Che, I know yer a fag, Szayel" Szayel tried to fight back; he swung at Nnoitra, but Nnoitra grabbed his arm before he was able to hit him "Feisty..." "L-let me go; Nnoitra!" Nnoitra put his free hand over Szayel's mouth and licked up his neck with his long tattooed tongue. Szayel gasped into Nnoitra's hand. "I'm gonna make ya scream my name like the bitch ya are"

He removed his hand from Szayels mouth and kissed him; thrusting his long tongue into his mouth. He felt a sharp pain and pulled back "You fucking bitch!" His tounge was bleeding. He grabbed Szayel by his pink hair and threw him to the ground; face down; restraining himself so as to not kill him before having his fun.

Szayel groaned from the pain of having been slammed down by Nnoitra's strength; lifting his head up "disgusting beast..." Szayel uttered. Nnoitra kicked Szayel; forcing him on his back. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Szayel couldn't help but think that maybe he brought this upon himself. He often flirted with Nnoitra teasingly; though he never thought it would come to this.

He got on his knees; above Szayel; pulling down his pants down to reveal his erection "If you bite this; I'll kill you" He said as he grabbed szayel by his pink hair; bringing his lips to his pulsing hard cock "Suck it" Szayel ignored Nnoitra's order "Open your fucking mouth; or I'll break that pretty face a yers" Of course Szayel didn't want this, but he knew Nnoitra's threats were serious ones. Nnoitra would have no qualms about beating him near death; or even killing him. Szayel reluctantly opened his Mouth. Nnoitra forced his thick cock down Szayel's throat; causing him to gag. He fucked Szayel's throat relentlessly until he came; releasing his thick load down Szayel's throat. Szayel swallowed every bit of his hot seed. Nnoitra pulled him off his cock by his pink hair "Filthy bitch." As Szayel coughed and gasped for air; Nnoitra let go of his hair and stood up.

"Get on yer fucking knees" Szayel didn't move. "Get on yer fucking knees and bend over like the whore you are or I'll fucking kill you" Szayel obeyed and got on all fours in front of Nnoitra. "good slut~" He pulled his hakama down; revealing his tight ass. Nnoitra noticed Szayel's cock was hard and could see precum dripping from it "Abuse turns ya on; doesn't it; bitch?" "Barbarian!" Szayel hissed out. Nnoitra grinned as he scraped his fingernails down Szayel's back drawing blood. earning a groan from Szayel. Nnoitra licked the blood off his nails with his long tounge "So what if I am. Yer nothin' but a lowly sextoy. I bet dozens of men have fucked this ass of yers... fucking nasty slut"

Nnoitra spread Szayel's asscheeks apart; revealing his puckered pink hole. Nnoitra placed his huge cock against Szayel's entrance and thrust in as hard as he could. Szayel covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his scream as Nnoitra tore his way into him" "That's right; scream ya fucking whore!" Nnoitra grabbed Szayel's hips; thrusting into Szayel hard and fast as blood dripped down his cock "I've wanted to fuck you like this for a long time Szayel~"

Szayel moaned despite himself "Bastard..." "Call me what you want; yer the bitch in this situation" Szayel's cock was throbbing; as much as he hated to admit it; he was enjoying Nnoitra's treatment "Harder..." "Eh?" "F-fuck me harder!" "Masochistic slut..." Nnoitra granted Szayel's request; pounding his stretched hole even harder. Szayel reached in between his legs to stroke his cock; groaning as he stroked in tune with Nnoitra's violent thrusts. Nnoitra started breathing heavier as he got close to releasing "f-fucking slut..." Nnoitra let out a groan as he released his thick cum inside of Szayel. Szayel came; his seed staining the floor of his lab Nnoitra stood up; wiping the blood and other fluids off his cock with a clean towel that he saw laying on a table; then pulling up his pants. Nnoitra grinned. "That was fun; Szayel~ Thanks fer entertainin' me"


End file.
